Zenith Vol 1 1
Dawn is the first issue of the comic series Zenith from Paragon Comics, written by TheRealSloth. Appearing in Dawn Featured Characters: *Aaron North -First Appearance *Brendan Moore -First Appearance *Caleb North -First Appearance Supporting Characters: *Megan North -First Appearance *Aaron's Father -First Appearance *Harper Collingwood -First Appearance Villains: *Lera -Mentioned Other Characters: *Todd -First Appearance Solicit Synopsis Who are our young heroes? How will they help save Morford and its increasing crime rate? Issue 1: Dawn Aaron Morford, a decently populated city on the edge of London, England. There was a time where this city blurred into the background of the capital city, but in the last decade Morford had gained the public eye, its name appearing on news channels across the country, and sometimes the globe. Its popularity only came from its ruinous history, Morford has suffered several cases of attacks from so-called supervillains, turning this city into a playground for godlike beings to sow infamy and destruction. Once, long ago, what were known as superheroes would inhabit this city to control this violence, and Morford in particular was famous for birthing the great hero Luminary, a paragon that left this city vulnerable with his death. Now, superhumanism has become super terrorism, the military forced to fight these demons alone. Morford today is now a city trying to rebuild itself before the next attack rolls through, and between each chunk of damaged streets lies several alarm systems, a "villain siren" to alert the citizens of oncoming threats from super terrorists. Of course, this system is only put in place for superhuman attacks, of which there hasn't been for six months now, they never ring for petty human crime, which Morford very much still suffers heavily from... On one night, two young men were desperately running down the streets. Both in hoods and panting, running erratically from something, the taller one carrying a knife with a blade red from blood. As they ran, the bloody knife was dripping, leaving a trail behind them. It was an obvious sight, spotted by Aaron North standing amongst the rooftops under the night sky. Aaron too was wearing a hoodie, lower half of his face covered by a small scarf, and dressed in navy blue sporty clothing. Aaron stayed alert as he saw the blood, his eyes drawn to it in the dark, and his eyes followed it as the two men slowed down and headed down an alleyway. Aaron saw this as the perfect opportunity, and in one quick movement he leap across the rooftop, to the next building, and then the next, until he was standing on the roof directly above the two men. He stayed crouched above them, listening intently. Man 1: Oh God, we're screwed, we're so screwed. Man 2: I told you it was a bad idea, I f***ing told you! You got us both killed! Man 1: Keep your voice down! The man holding the knife stepped towards the other man, almost pointing it at him. We both did this, we both decided this. You're the one who punched Lera, not me. Man 2: Yeah and you stole her knife, which you're still f***ing holding! Man 1: I can't toss it now, not after what we did to get it. Man 2: Why the Hell is it bleeding? Man 1: It does that, I told you, this knife is special. Man 2: It's not worth our lives, she's going to find us. Man 1: Look, you heard what they said in about this knife, as long as we hold it, we control Paradise. Man 2: Not when Lera's around. Man 1: I know, but it's harder for her now that we got her knife. You know what? Screw it, we can't stick around here. We gotta leave Morford, now. Sell this off somewhere up north. Man 2: Fine, my car is at my cousin Tom's house, not far from here. Let's go. The two turned to leave the alleyway, but a figure quickly dropped down and blocked their exit. The figure looked at the two men, as they stepped back. Man 1: What the f***?! Man 2: Lera?! Is that you? Man 1: Hell no, get the Hell away! He stepped forward towards the figure and pointed the knife at it. The figure took a step closer, so the man yelled and swung the knife. The figure quickly ducked to dodge the blade, then grabbed the man's arm and slammed their knee into his stomach. The man groaned, but quickly stabbed the figure in the abdomen with the knife. The figure grunted, then pushed the man to the ground. The second man came running at him, but the figure quickly kicked him in the groin, then grabbed him by his hair and sent him running into the nearby brick wall. The first man got back up and swung the knife at the figure again twice, who successfully dodged twice, followed by the figure punching them in the face. The second man came at the figure from behind and caught them in a headlock, the two struggled but the figure's hood was pulled off, revealing their face. In a full shot of his face, we see it was a boy, of seventeen years of age, with long blond hair and a surprised face. His eyes were wide, but soon glistened with anger, and the two thugs stopped fighting for a second. Man 2: Wait, what? It's a kid! Man 1: What's wrong with you? Get out of he- 'Aaron quickly punched the man across his face, then in a split second he jumped, higher than normal, so high he reached the top of the buildings they were between. The two men looked up in shock, and as Aaron came back down he lightly landed in between them, then instantly swung his fist at the second man. The force of his fist was enhanced, and it created a loud bang that sent the man flying against the wall, knocking them out instantly. Aaron turned to the first man holding the knife. Oh f*** no, you're one of them. Super terrorists. Look, kid, I'm dealing with that already, just leave us alone. I don't want any trouble, I'm sorry about stabbing you. He saw Aaron step towards him again, so he attempted to stab him again, but Aaron quickly grabbed him by the wrist, clenching it. Ow, fine! Fine, just turn us in, please! Dude, stop, that hurts! He was straining from Aaron twisting his wrist. Dude, just take it! Take the knife! It's valuable, really valuable! It's not as normal as it looks, this sh*t will make you unstoppable! Aaron used his free hand to remove the knife from his hand, and examined it. It was a regular carving knife, a dark red handle and a clean, sharp blade, no longer leaking with blood. Aaron: What? It's just a f***ing carving knife! He grabbed the man by his shirt, yelling at him, feeling insulted by his begging. Man 1: No, it's more than that. I can't explain, I know you're a child but soon you'll understand that this knife is- The man choked on his words, as he realised he had just been stabbed in the abdomen by Aaron using the knife. Aaron then quickly slammed his knee into the man's face, knocking him out. Aaron observed the knife, sighing and placing it in his back pocket. He left without calling the police first, he had forgotten until he walked almost all the way before calling them. When Aaron reached home, he quickly removed his hoodie and folded it, holding it up against the bloodied hole in his shirt from when he was stabbed to hide it. The would itself was completely gone, but Aaron winced as he still felt the pain. He entered his front door and saw no one there, removing the scarf and hanging it on the wall. As he did, he heard a voice from across the hall. Voice: Isn't that your mother's scarf? It was his father, who caught him hanging it up. Aaron: Uh, yeah. It was cold outside. Aaron heated up, he felt both embarrassment and anger. He questioned why his father just had to walk in on him, after he had come back from a fight, he clearly wasn't in the mood to talk, having let himself be stabbed clumsily. Aaron's Dad: So how was the gym? Aaron: He walked past his dad, staring at him with an annoyed face, as if it was a stupid question he had heard a hundred times. His dad followed him into the other room, frowning. Oh, I needed something, dad. Aaron's Dad: Yes? Aaron: I need you to pay for my martial arts classes. Aaron's Dad: Martial Arts? Aaron: Yes. Aaron's Dad: Why? Aaron: I wanted to learn Krav Maga, self-training... doesn't work. Aaron's Dad: What? Why would you want to learn that? You getting into fights? Aaron: No, I just want to learn. Aaron's Dad: Why, is something happening at school? You being bullied? Aaron: No! I just want to learn it, why do you need to ask? Aaron's Dad: Because that came out of nowhere. You've been hitting the gym a lot lately, coming home so late, and now you want me to pay for fighting classes. If there's something happening at school, you can tell me. Someone trying to beat you up? Aaron: Dad, no. No one is bullying me. Aaron's Dad: Well, if someone is, you should speak to the teachers about that. It's not something to fear. Aaron: Like that ever works... Aaron's Dad: If it doesn't, then you walk away. Be the bigger man, don't let them get a reaction out of you- Aaron: How can I be the bigger man if I can't defend myself? Aaron's Dad: If it comes down to that, I know you can prove yourself, even without throwing a punch. You're a strong boy- Aaron: But I'm still not strong enough! He groans, grabbing his own face. Christ, I thought as a man you'd understand, that's why I didn't just ask mum. But you don't. Don't know why I bothered to ask. Aaron's Dad: Aaron- Before he could say, Aaron had rushed out the room. Caleb It was the next day, early morning and school was starting soon. Caleb North, a boy of fifteen years of age, had finished preparing for school, wearing his school's signature dark green uniform. He was on his knees, his body leaning over his bed where his laptop was, resting his head as he typed up a document. It was seventeen pages of an action story detailing the adventures of a superhero. Caleb: ...and then Luminary dashes at the wall, kicking off it and performing a back-flip, in one swift motion snatching the remote from their hands and landing behind them... Caleb was reading aloud to himself as he typed up a section of the story of the superhero besting a supervillain. Wait...is that even possible? Caleb pondered if the maneuver he just described would work, and visualised it in his head. Of course this wasn't enough, he needed to actually see it, and so he decided to recreate it himself. Caleb eagerly pushed off the floor to stand straight up, a smile on his face. He turned around and faced his closed bedroom door, breathing in deeply in and out, imagining what he wanted to perform. He quickly ran, jumping and kicking the door to push himself back. He turned mid-air, landing one leg on the corner of his bed. This ruined his balance, and the boy instantly tipped and had half his face slam straight into the floor of his room. We see Caleb's full body lying on the floor, and see his unkempt dark hair and baggy clothes that are two sizes too big. The loud bang alerted his mother, who called for him from downstairs. Caleb's Mum: Caleb?! What was that noise? Caleb: His cheek was still embedded into the carpet as he responded. Nothing, mum! Just bumped into something! He quickly recovered and got back to his feet, shaking his head and saving the document he was typing up. Whatever, it'll work for him. He closed his laptop and slid it onto his desk. He ran downstairs and passed his mum, who handed him his backpack. Caleb's Mum: Hurry up next time, if you're this late getting ready tomorrow, I'm not going to drop you to school. You know I can't be late to work. Caleb grabbed his backpack from her, smiling sympathetically. She was wearing a full police uniform, looking disappointedly down at her son. Caleb: Sorry Mum, won't happen again. He ran past her and headed outside the house, the two entering the car in their driveway. They drove down the street, and Caleb kept staring out the window, and every time they passed a villain siren, decrepit and webbed, he frowned. Why are those things always so ominous... Caleb's Mum: Ominous? They're necessary, without them the military wouldn't be able to locate powered terrorists as fast as they do. Caleb: Superheroes should be doing that job. Caleb's Mum: Yes, well heroes don't always have powers. In fact, they almost never do. Caleb: He went silent for a bit, but as they passed another siren he spoke. Do you think a hero will ever rise up again? Caleb's Mum: Well, there are powered vigilantes out there, somewhere. She said without optimism, never once removing her eyes from the road. Caleb: Those aren't real heroes. Caleb's Mum: What's the difference? Caleb: Well, I think real heroes would actually join the cops. Work with law enforcement. Small flashback to when Caleb watched a video of a vigilante throwing stones at police officers. Caleb's Mum: In that case, real heroes don't exist. Caleb leaned back in his seat. The car arrived at Caleb's school, Greenwood Secondary School, central in Morford and officially safe from villainy. Caleb thanks his mum for the lift then walks inside his school, the gates of which are open yet registration has not begun yet, he was a few minutes early. He looked around at the other students, shivering from the cold morning air of which his loose clothing provided no protection from. His eyes then dawned on one student across the grounds, his cousin, Aaron North. Caleb quickly approached Aaron, almost jumping in his face. Caleb: Hi Aaron! Aaron: Dude, stop. He said as he pushed Caleb aside with one hand and continued walking. This didn't stop Caleb from catching up again. Don't jump in my face like that. Caleb: Sorry. How are you? Aaron: Not in the mood to talk. Caleb: I mean, you're always like this, so are you always moody? Aaron: Caleb, I swear, I will punch you if you cross that line. Aaron hand his head with one hand, clearing suffering from a headache from a hit he received from a bat last night during his vigilante games. Caleb: Okay, okay, sorry again. He silently walked aside Aaron, who glanced back over at him, annoyed once again. Aaron: Why the Hell are you always wearing that loose uniform? Caleb: Punishment. He said, looking down and tugging on a part of his trousers. Mum had me order it alone, accidentally got it two sizes too big. She's forcing me to wear it for being careless with spending money. Aaron: And you're letting her force you? Caleb: I'm fine with it, it's a good lesson, plus I get a chance to wear my dad's belt. He looked down at a belt he was wearing to keep his trousers from falling down, but Aaron didn't bother to look and kept walking. Well, if you wanna bring up sizes, your uniform seems a little small. Caleb smirked, and noticed that Aaron had his lowest shirt buttons undone and went to point them out. Oh, looks like you forgot to button- Aaron: He quickly pushed Caleb away, wincing in pain as Caleb accidentally poked his abdomen, still feeling the pain of being stabbed there last night, despite it being healed. Stop f***ing touch me, idiot. He noticed that Caleb went silent, and rolled his eyes and decided to break the awkwardness by gesturing behind him. Look, it's that kid you love so much. Caleb: Oh? He turned around, and the two saw a boy with curly brown hair and glasses, running around and play fighting with some other boys, as his friends laughed loudly around him. Brendan? Aaron: Yeah, him. Look at him just jumping around, who the Hell is so happy this early in the morning? No one wants to hear his hysteria. Aaron squinted as he looked over, looking resentful. Caleb: I don't know, it's pretty cool to have that much energy. Aaron: If you consider constantly being high "cool". Caleb: He doesn't do that. Aaron: Then it's for attention. Just like his "oh I was in a coma" story last year. What an attention-w****... Caleb: Hey, that's unfair. You can't make fun out of accidents. You gotta admire his turn around. Aaron: It doesn't make sense, to come out of an accident and be all excited like he is. You do remember what he was like before? No one cared about his sorry a**. Caleb: I remember, we used to be friends. Not that close, obviously, because he was in the year above me. Aaron: And then your only pal walked out. Caleb: Hilarious. They watch as Brendan tackles another boy, both chuckling as they hit the ground. Brendan helps the boy up, a larger boy who is taller than most other students. Can't believe they hang out now. Aaron: What? Brendan and Todd? Caleb: Yeah...he used to bully us, a lot. Still does to me sometimes. Aaron: Surprised Brendan isn't doing anything about that now. Then again, rich boys don't really have a backbone. Caleb: Well, they did date for a bit. Aaron: What? Brendan and Todd? Aaron looked at Caleb with a disgusted face. Caleb: Yeah, well, not since last month. Even still, the two stay friends. Aaron: Must get you pretty p***ed seeing them. Caleb: Eh, can't get all salty over the past. Aaron: Can't ignore it either. Should set an example of this Todd dude... Caleb: What do you mean? Aaron: You want him to stop bullying you? Caleb: I mean, yeah but- Aaron: Then here's what you do. Hold my bag. Aaron removed his backpack and threw it to Caleb. He then quickly approached Brendan and Todd who were joking around. Aaron tapped Todd on the shoulder as the latter turned around, his smile fading. Todd: What do you want? Aaron: Fight me. Todd: What- Aaron quickly threw a clean punch across his face, almost making him lose his balance. His nose was bleeding, and he saw the blood drip to his sleeve. Brendan caught Todd and helped him up, trying to calm him. Aaron: Come on, f***ing do it! Todd moved Brendan away from him and lunched at Aaron, who dodged, but he was grabbed and Todd pulled him to the ground. Aaron lay there and let Todd kick him in the stomach, then the face, making Aaron's nose bleed. A crowd of students formed around them to watch, and Caleb ran in and watched in shock. Aaron noticed and kicked Todd in the groin, then jumped to his feet. Brendan came running in between them. Brendan: Hey! Leave it, this is stupid! You're both great fighters. Guys! With one arm, Aaron shoved Brendan to the ground, and provoked Todd to run at him again, and the two wrestled in the centre of a crowd of yelling students, the school bell ringing in the background which was barely heard. The fight continued, but a couple teachers and staff intervened, grabbing both Todd and Aaron and forcing them apart, two having to hold Aaron's arms because he wouldn't quit until the crowd dispersed. Caleb watched in horror, seeing the two bleeding boys being dragged away by teachers. This was the only time Aaron seemingly stood up for him, but it didn't feel good. Brendan We follow the teenage boy from earlier, Brendan Moore. School had ended and he was heading home with one other person, his best friend Harper, a tall, dark-skinned girl from his class. The two were talking, joking around for a bit and walking along the quieter streets. Brendan: Harper, I'm fine. I told you, he barely hit me, just pushed me over. Harper: Pushing you over isn't always fine, you've got a bad leg. Brendan: It's not that bad, it's been a year since it broke. Harper: Why did that fight even break out? I bet it was Todd starting up some crap again. Brendan: No, it wasn't Todd this time. The other dude just challenged him. I know how it is, if you're the biggest guy then everyone wants a crack at you to prove their masculinity. Harper: Oh, you would know how it is being the biggest guy, huh? She smirked. Brendan: Oh come off it, look at me, I'm huge! He rolled up his sleeve, showing off his bicep, he was visibly fit for a kid his age. He jokingly flexed his muscle, and the two giggled at his display. Harper: Right. Keep working out until you're Arnold Schwarzenegger. Brendan: Well I ain't gonna grow that big. That look is really a turn-off for me. Harper: So you're doing it to look good? Brendan: Working out? Nooo, I'm concerned with being healthy and fit. Harper: Then you would've joined the gym when I did. Brendan: Better late than never. I didn't exactly enjoy the gym crowd last year. Harper: Then why did you pick half your dates from them? Brendan: They looked good and were close by. Harper: Yes but did you have to go out with Todd? Brendan: What's wrong with Todd? Harper: Really? Brendan: Okay, I know. He's an a**h***. But he liked me. Harper: You don't have to always say yes. Brendan: And let him get angry and run back in the closet from rejection? I helped that dude out. Harper: So you were just doing him a favour? Brendan: Yes, I thought I would've told you this by now. Harper: You never brought up Todd once during that month. Brendan: I guess that explains the break up. He chuckled. We're still mates, so not like I hurt his feelings or anything, if the dude has any. Harper: If you hate him so much, why are you still friends with him? Brendan: If I keep him in our group, it stops him from bullying smaller groups. It's simply the socioeconomics of our group, Harp. He sarcastically added. Harper: Please don't call me Harp, I'm not a musical instrument. Brendan: Why not, I would love to have a name that sounded like an instrument. Harper: So I can call you Drumdan? Brendan: He burst out laughing, shaking his head. Please don't - and don't ever pun without warning please. Harper: Fine, fine. But you know the rules. Brendan: Yeah I know, you punned, so I get a pun pass in return. I thought we stopped doing that in Year 8. Harper: We never officially declared a pun ban. Brendan: It's just basic audio-decency. No one wants to hear that. Harper: Well I'' never agreed on a ban. 'She said, in a mockingly childish tone that made Brendan chuckle. The two continued walking silently, crossing streets and were now close to Harper's house, which was further from the school than Brendan's, though they ended up taking a longer path on purpose.' So what about your other relationships? Brendan: Oh I'm sorry, when did this become an episode of Love Island? Harper: Am I being too intrusive? Brendan: No, go ahead. I've never been asked much about this, by you or anyone. I'd like to know a bit about myself too. Harper: Jess. Brendan: Jess? Harper: Yes, Jess. You used to help her with her homework, she had such a crush on you. Brendan: I remember Jess, what about her? Harper: Why did you two break up? Brendan: Ah uh, dynamic...didn't...work. 'He hesitantly threw out words, looking at the ground.' Harper: I thought you liked her, though? You spoke about her quite a bit. Brendan: She dumped me, remember? Harper: Oh... I forgot, sorry. Can't blame me though, second week of your relationship I flew to France, came back after a week and you two were done. Brendan: Quickest end to a any of my relationships. Harper: Not a hard record to beat. Half your relationships were under a month long. 'Brendan looked over at her, confused, so she put up fingers as she counted, recalling names.' Katie, Sarah, uh Jake, Lynsey, and- Brendan: Hey, Lynsey was into girls, so that one doesn't count! Harper: Okay, subtract her then. Big difference. Too bad you can't use the "into girls" excuse for the rest of them. Brendan: Is that meant to mean something? Harper: Yeah, you've dropped a lot of relationships in a year. God knows how you lasted as long as you did with Todd. Brendan: We both went to the gym regularly, barely anyone noticed it until we were over. Besides, I tend to break up faster with the ones I get along with more. Harper: That sounds a little...concerning. Brendan: Yeah what's more concerning, the numerous people who've been ''awed at my angelic beauty He heightened his voice and mimed playing a harp Or the one guy you've dated in a whole year? Harper: I can attract people okay? I'm just more picky at relationships. Brendan: Oh I'm not doubting your attractivity, but you seriously picked Brad. Harper: What's wrong with Brad? Brendan: Really? You wanna open that can of worms? Harper: At least he didn't dump me through text, like Jess did to you. Brendan: Wait... He grinned. You got dumped by Brad? He snorted, holding back laughter. He dumped you? Wow. Harper: Okay, we're not discussing this again. They approached the front of her house. Brendan: I can't believe you lied that you dumped him instead. Harper: I didn't lie, I never specified. Brendan: Nope, you lied. You said it through text so I didn't mishear it. In fact I'm going to find it. He pulled out his phone and rapidly scrolled through their texts together. It was August, right? A lotta scrolling to do. Damn, we talk too much. I'm still on yesterday's texts and my finger hurts- Harper: You won't find it. I didn't lie. She said, smiling from embarrassment as she walked to her front door. Brendan: Yeees you did, I'll find that text. Harper: Then I'll spam the chat so you can't keep scrolling. Brendan: Yeah sure, covering your lie. Harper: Wasn't a lie! She yelled from across the driveway, heading halfway in her front door and still smiling. Brendan: I'm going to find that text! He said as she shut the door, he closed his phone and put it away, turning and walking from her house, his smile fading. He jogged back to his house as it started to rain, and by the he was there he was dripping wet. It was a large house, obviously belonging to a rich family, and Brendan quickly and quietly opened the front door. What was usually a smile on his face was replaced with a small frown, he sighed heavily as he silently shut the door behind him. He looked ahead and saw a closed mahogany office door, with the sign "Dr. P. Moore" attached to it. Brendan ignored it and head straight upstairs to his bedroom. Aaron Aaron was in an empty classroom with Todd sitting on the other end, and a teacher sitting at the desk, on their phone and laying back in their chair. Aaron was sitting with his arms folded and watching the clock, it was almost an hour after school, and he was still in detention. He avoided eye contact with Todd, who he was sure was glaring at him from the corner of his eye. Aaron: Sir? Teacher: What? Aaron: Can I leave? Teacher: Is your father here to collect you? Aaron: Does it matter? I'm in sixth form, I should be able to check out myself. Teacher: You are not 18 yet, Aaron. And if you want to use that excuse, then you should act like you are in sixth form, and not start fights. Aaron: I was provoked. Todd: Bull****! Teacher: Todd, language. We've been over this, I don't care why you fought. I already contacted your parents, when they arrive, you can go. Aaron: He sighed. After a few minutes he saw his father approach the classroom door, waving. There, my dad's there. Can I go? Teacher: I don't know, ca- Aaron: May I go? Teacher: ...You may. Aaron: Good. He quickly got up from his chair and rushed out the class, passing his father until the two had left the building. Aaron's Dad: Aaron. He pulled out an umbrella for the rain, walking close by to Aaron to shield him from the rain. Aaron: What? Aaron's Dad: They explained to me what happened on the phone, you got into a fight? Aaron: I told you, dad. You can't win with these guys. I tried to talk them out of it, said I'll tell a teacher, but that didn't work and they attacked me anyway. They know I can't defend myself, dad. I need those classes. Aaron's Dad: He sighs. So you can start more fights? Aaron: They can see when you're weak. They'll keep attacking you because it's easy. If you just show that you can fight back, they'll leave you alone. That's how they work. Aaron's Dad: Well, I consulted with your mother about this- Aaron: Oh God, she drop you with the "talk about his feelings" bomb, didn't she? Emotionally fight them? Seriously, wom- Aaron's Dad: No, Aaron. In fact that was my suggestion to her. She told me to allow you to take the classes. Aaron: Oh. And what did you decide? Aaron's Dad: I'm going to regret this but, we'll - well she'll pay for the classes. Just stay safe, son. Aaron: He grinned, sighing from relief. Thanks, dad. Aaron's Dad: So no more fights? Aaron: It's a fighting class, dad. Aaron's Dad: I mean outside of a safe environment. Aaron: Yeah, no more fights. His dad patted his shoulder as the two headed to their car and drove home. Caleb Caleb was walking home alone, before it began to rain, though the grey clouds had formed already. He was looking at all the villain sirens placed around on his way home, and imagined the hero from his story being here, and causing them to activate. The scenes form around him as he images, the hero running through the city and the sirens go off. When the military arrives, for some reason he imagines a tank rolling in, they greet him and assist him in defeating a monster. Caleb smiles and gets an idea, and sits down against a brick wall outside and opens his backpack. He pulls out a notebook and begins to sketch the scene from his head. He gets halfway through drawing the hero's torso when it starts to rain. He sighs and quickly shoves the notebook into his backpack, and quickly gets up and begins to run, the rain bothering him. As he runs, he notices a police siren's lights flashing but no sound, and so he turns a corner and sees a parked police car, several, and an ambulance. There's police tape blocking entrance from an alleyway and several police officers standing around. It is the same alleyway from the beginning, though Caleb doesn't recognise it. Caleb approaches as close as he can without being spotted, and looks through the tape, seeing inside the alleyway. On the ground, there's four objects covered with a white cloth, two large, human sized ones, and two smaller football sized ones. Caleb then notices that the concrete ground is actually covered in blood stains, and gasps, stepping back in shock. Caleb: What happened there... Suddenly, an officer turns around and notices him. Officer: Oi, kid! Get away from here! Caleb: Woah! Sorry, ma'am- When he finished that sentence, he realised his voice echoed in front of him. He also realised he wasn't standing in the same place anymore, and instead he was within an alleyway, talking to no one. Uh...what? He moved back a step, feeling a rush through his body, like he just jumped extremely fast, but he felt himself step on something. He turned around and saw his foot was on one of the covered smaller objects. He gasped, stepping away from the two bodies, and saw the police officers turn and notice him beyond the police tape. They yell at him, some approaching to get under the tape. Officers: Hey! Kid! Come away from there! Now! Caleb: I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! He backs away further, and notices that he accidentally kicked the covering slightly, and from the angle he is at he can see under it, noticing it's a severed human head, both the bodies are headless. No... Oh my god, I'm sorry! His voice cracks, as the officers approach cautiously to not step on the bodies. Caleb squeezes his eyes shut, and feels another rush, and suddenly he is out of the alleyway. In fact, he's on the opposite end, and the officers halt in awe seeing him appear at the opposite side. They then begin running at him, and Caleb is shocked. He hears a low whiring from above, and looks up, seeing the villain siren's camera slowly turn to look at him, it glowing with a small yellow blinker. He starts panicking as the officers approach, and he closes his eyes again, and this time he appears down the street, a hundred metres away, face almost touching a brick wall. He gasps then backs away, turning around and seeing the position he was just in, the villain siren looking down at the police officers who just arrived, also just as confused as Caleb. The siren then blinks red, and a loud sound starts emitting from it, like three consecutive police sirens playing over each other in short, 5 second bursts. He notices as a second siren across the street starts turning to look for the source of the disruption, and Caleb panics again. Instantly, he is gone, down the street again, heading straight past the second siren. This time, it didn't go off. Caleb's breathing jumps up and down, and in each breath he changes location, without willing to. People around him don't seem to notice, as he rapidly shifts around. Eventually, he does so once more, but this time he falls over, landing on his face on the wet ground. His clothes were quite dry for the duration it was raining, the wet patches of rain drops being more spread out over his uniform. Caleb took another step, but he didn't teleport this time, it was normal, he did it again with the same result. He praised that he could move again, and his house was in sight. He very slowly walked home, each step careful, before the realisation hit him. He smiled, a widening smile with each progression home. It finally happened, he had superpowers, that's the only explanation. The villain alarm indiscriminately tracks superhumans, he must be one, just like from his story. He quickly ran the rest of the way home, heading inside his house and into his bedroom. He opened up his laptop eagerly and pressed a button, and it began recording. He stood in excitement, stepping back and prepared, prepared to test his new powers. Trivia *Following some reforms with Paragon Comics, Zenith's plot was rebooted during issue 1 and rereleased as new. Category:Paragon Comics